1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for transmitting and receiving secure information between Secure Removable Media (SRM) devices, and in particular, to a system and method for exchanging secure information between Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) SRM devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over time, the number of Internet users is constantly increasing and the commercial use of digital content is also increasing according to content digitalization. Consequently, there is also an increasing problem in that the digital content may not be protected because of the ease of digital content replication, the quality of digital content replication is not degraded, and basically anyone can unlawfully replicate and distribute the digital content. Thus, Digital Rights Management (DRM) has been developed as a technology for reporting the copyright of digital content, and for distributing and managing the copyright and digital content, such that ownership and copyright can be protected for a content provider or producer. This DRM technology enables a user to receive encrypted digital content, secure information such as a Rights Object (RO) of the corresponding digital content from a content provider, and then decode and use the encrypted digital content using the received RO information.
However, DRM technology has also creates a problem in that a user must again receive RO data of previously received contents because the RO data of previously received contents cannot be moved to a new terminal when the new terminal is used, for example, after purchasing a new terminal, while the data is stored and still useable in the replaced terminal. To solve this problem, an SRM technology has been developed to exchange RO data between a DRM device and a removable memory. In the SRM technology, an SRM device, such as the removable memory, receives the RO data from a DRM agent of a given terminal and then transfers the RO data to a DRM agent of another terminal. Thus, the user can use content received from a content provider using any terminal.
As described above, received contents may be conventionally used in any terminal by exchanging RO data of the contents between a DRM device and an SRM device. However, there is a problem in that secure information, such as RO information stored in an SRM device, must be initially sent to a DRM device, and then moved from the DRM device to an SRM device in order to move the RO information to another SRM device. Accordingly, a technology for more conveniently exchanging secure information between SRM devices is needed.